


It Feels Totally Gay

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: "It sounds totally gay, but if I saw you strutting in that dress and kicking up those heels, I would think about doing you."It had been nothing like any other set of words that Mona had used to compliment Hanna before. It had aroused something inside the blonde and all she knew was that, if Mona could play with her mind like that, she could and would play with Mona’s, too.





	It Feels Totally Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarleysLittleMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/gifts).



> Because the "it sounds totally gay" line is one of her favorites in Vandermarin history.

   It was past midnight already and Hanna couldn’t stop tossing and turning in her bed. Her mind was _still_ swirling around what Mona had said to her earlier that day, in the Rosewood Mall’s parking lot.

   _It sounds totally gay, but if I saw you strutting in that dress and kicking up those heels, I would think about doing you._

   Hanna laughed again, staring into the darkness of her bedroom. The fact that she literally couldn’t stop finding that statement incredibly amusing was ridiculous. It had simply been a joke-slash-compliment, obviously, but Mona had sounded so nonchalantly confident while saying it!

   _Damn it,_ why was Mona so intriguing sometimes?

   It had been nothing like any other set of words that Mona had used to compliment Hanna before. It had aroused something inside the blonde and all she knew was that, if Mona could play with her mind like that, she could _and would_ play with Mona’s, too.

–

   Hanna slept on the most fabulous and risky idea she had ever had in her entire life, and, when she woke up the next morning, she just couldn’t wait to execute it.

   Her father would stop by her house after school to talk with her and her mom about the fact that, a few days ago, Hanna had hit Sean Ackard’s brand new car against a tree. The three of them would chitchat about responsibilities and all that shit – as if Tom Marin was the perfect example of a responsible human being – and Hanna would probably have no allowance for a few months. Not that she was worried about that particular possibility, of course.

   When Hanna got home from school that afternoon, Tom was already there, talking with Ashley in the kitchen. They didn’t hear her coming in, and Hanna couldn’t believe her luck.

   She walked ever so carefully to the couch; Tom’s jacket was lying neatly on the back of it like the easiest prey on Earth. She slipped one hand into the inner pocket of the piece of clothing and took her father’s wallet from there. She opened it and then grabbed Tom’s platinum credit card, putting it into the right pocket on her denim jacket. Her heart went up to her throat when she thought, for the umpteenth time, about what she was planning on doing with the money.

   _God,_ she felt so _alive!_ Shop-lifting didn’t give her even a half of that adrenaline.

   She put Tom’s wallet back in its place and went into the kitchen to greet her parents.

\- Hi, you guys! – Hanna singsonged while smiling, then giving both Tom and Ashley a kiss on the cheek. She was so damn excited that she wasn’t even faking it.

   The couple smiled as well, somewhat bewildered.

\- Don’t try to ease your way out this, young lady – Tom said, but he was definitely taken aback by Hanna’s unusual sweetness towards him. – You’re still paying for the repair of that car.

\- I know – Hanna glanced at her parents. – And I’m excited to get a part-time job. I really am. I’ll be waiting for you guys in the living room so we can talk, okay?

   She turned on her heel without looking back, _knowing_ that she had just left Tom and Ashley at a loss for words. Oh, she was _good._

   In the end, her only punishments were staying away from late night parties and starting to work part-time as a receptionist at a dental clinic owned by a friend of her father’s next week, to pay for the demage on Sean’s car. _Could’ve been so much worse,_ Hanna thought, relieved, as Tom was leaving the house.

\- May I go to the mall with Mona? – Hanna asked when it was just her and Ashley again, bending her bottom lip – Pretty please. Just so we can enjoy my last moments of freedom. I’ll be back before dinner, I promise.

   Ashley smiled once more. She was still visibly softened by how well Hanna was accepting all of that.

\- Fine – she rolled her eyes at her daughter –, go.

   Hanna beamed, kissing her mother on the cheek again, and headed excitedly to the front door. She wouldn’t go to the mall _with_ Mona, though. She would go to the mall alone in order to, later on, do a surprise _for_ Mona.

   When Hanna picked up the dress and the pair of high heels that apparently could make Mona go gay for her, she was suddenly very aware of the credit card in her pocket. She still couldn’t believe she had gotten away with that.

   Once she was out of the store, she locked herself into one of the mall’s restroom stalls and changed into her brand new dress and shoes. She put her denim jacket back on just so her outfit wouldn’t get _that_ much attention on the streets that led to Mona’s house.

   She stared at herself in the restroom large mirror for a moment. It was an extremely gorgeous knee-length Donna Karan halter dress; bi-color – white and silver – and comfortably loose below the waistline.

\- I’d do you, too – she muttered to herself, smirking at her reflection in the mirror.

   Mona’s mom smiled welcomingly at her when she saw her at the front door.

\- Hey, Hanna – the woman looked at her up and down once. – Ooh, that’s certainly an exquisite dress.

\- Thank you! – Hanna grinned, unceremoniously going up the stairs to Mona’s room.

\- You haven’t bankrupted your parents now, have you?

   Hanna stopped midway to the second floor to throw her head back in a laugh.

\- You have no idea, Mrs. V.

   Mona showed up at her bedroom door before Hanna had the chance to knock on it. The girl was wearing white pajama pants covered with tiny navy blue stars and a regular white tank top. Her straight black hair was down and she still had a bit of makeup on. She looked adorable.

\- I thought I heard voices – Mona said by way of greeting, and then her mouth fell open.

   Hanna smirked to herself once more, proudly, as Mona’s eyes surveyed her from head to toe time and time again. The brunette’s mouth stayed wide open for a handful of seconds.

\- Jesus Christ – Mona then breathed out, grinning and pulling Hanna inside her bedroom by one arm. – Are the police after you? Do you need an alibi?

   Hanna giggled, closing the door behind her.

\- Not yet.

   Mona shook her head in apparent disbelief, still with her eyes pinned on Hanna. It felt kind of weird for the blonde to be all dressed up in front of her best friend who, at the moment, was in casual clothes, but good weird.

\- How, in the name of all that is holy, did you get that?

   Hanna took her dad’s credit card out of the right pocket on her jacket and threw it to Mona. The brunette held it with the tips of her fingers as if it could burn her.

\- Oh, my God, Hanna, that’s so savage – she threw it back to the blonde. – Get that away from me. I don’t wanna be read by the Devil as your accessory once you’re at the gates of hell.

   Hanna giggled again, putting the credit card back into her pocket.

\- Relax, I’m gonna start working soon, remember? I’ll pay him back. Besides, if I’m gonna go to hell, it better be for the right reasons. So – she slowly took her jacket off and let it fall to the floor –, what do you think?

   Mona smiled, yet in disbelief.

\- I never thought I’d see you being this badass – her tone was suddenly changed, velvety. – Somehow it makes you look even hotter.

   Hanna’s heart stopped for a split second and then began pounding like crazy. There was something definitely different about that compliment. It was no joke; Mona _wanted_ Hanna to know that she looked hot, straightforwardly.

\- Do you still feel like doing me? – the blonde asked in a lower voice. She couldn’t believe she had just done so, though.

   Mona’s smile faded away and her eyes widened a bit, not as if she didn’t know what Hanna was talking about, but as if she was panicking a little because she knew it _too_ well.

\- What?

   Hanna stepped closer to her best friend and spoke as calmly as she could.

\- You heard me.

   Mona’s cheeks were covered by a visible tone of pink. She seemingly gathered all the strength she had inside of her and looked into Hanna’s eyes.

\- Don’t you toy with me, Hanna Marin.

   Hanna stepped even closer to Mona and delicately pushed a lock of her long hair behind her ear.

\- Why not?

   With that, the walls that Mona had built around herself a second ago were gone. The vulnerability inside her eyes moved Hanna in a way that she didn’t think was possible.

\- Because I won’t resist.

   That statement alone set Hanna’s core on fire. She tilted Mona’s head a bit towards herself and kissed her ever so softly.

\- Who said I want you to resist?

   Then, Mona threw her arms around Hanna’s neck, kissing her desperately. They slumped onto the brunette’s bed while their hands where all over each other.

\- Go lock the door – Mona instructed, breaking the messy kiss for a moment. – I bet my mom’s gonna be here any minute asking if you wanna stay for dinner.

\- Well, then we better be quick – Hanna said while kicking her shoes off, after doing what Mona had told her to.

   Mona quickly shook her head, getting her hands in Hanna’s hair again.

\- No, not that quick. Just… let me look at you – she ran her hands along Hanna’s upper body, over the dress, and then along her exposed back, which gave Hanna a type of adrenaline that was much more intense than the one the blonde had felt while stealing her father’s credit card. – God, you’re so damn perfect.

   Hanna brought Mona closer to her on the bed, pressing their bodies against one another and noticing that she was already craving for a real contact. Mona was, too, given her subtle gasp.

\- How long have you been wanting this?

  Mona smiled, putting her arms around Hanna’s shoulders once again.

\- You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.

   Their next kiss wasn’t such a desperate one, but it was equally passionate. It made Hanna realize that she wasn’t nervous at all. It felt right and she only broke it to kiss down Mona’s neck. The brunette let out a whimper-slash-moan at Hanna’s ear and that was when Hanna got desperate again. Desperate to give Mona what she needed, what she _deserved._

   In one quick move, Hanna took Mona’s tank top off. It was no surprise for her that the girl wasn’t wearing a bra. Those nipples were beautifully stiffened and Hanna determinedly mouthed one of them, making Mona moan softly once again.

   Next, Mona slid her own pants off and Hanna placed a hand over the girl’s panties, grinning once she felt the considerably large wet spot under her fingers.

   _I really am good,_ the blonde thought mockingly while sliding her hand inside Mona’s panties. It was in fact delightful for Hanna to feel the girl’s wetness _knowing_ that she was the one causing it. She explored Mona’s slit a little at first and then began moving her hand in circles over Mona’s clit.

   Mona moaned louder and placed her own hand on top of Hanna’s, to kind of stop it and press it there for a moment. It was as if she wanted to take a second to save that feeling in her mind just so she would remember it for the rest of her life.

   Immensely flattered, Hanna took Mona’s panties off and allowed her lips and tongue to meet the girl’s gorgeously wet pussy.

   Mona’s body spasmed immediately and she moaned even louder, throwing her head back and shutting her eyes tightly, but she wasn’t coming yet. She buried the fingers of one hand into Hanna’s hair and pulled it slightly.

\- Fuck, Han, you’re gonna kill me.

   Hanna smiled against Mona’s almost burning hot center after hearing that. She gave Mona’s clit a wet kiss before lifting her head a bit to look at the girl.

\- Oh, no, sweetie. I feel so goddamn _alive_ whenever I’m next to you or thinking about being next to you. I just wanna make you feel the same way.

   With that, Hanna pushed her middle and ring fingers carefully inside Mona while her thumb began circling over the girl’s clit.

\- Now come for me – she went up to Mona’s lips and kissed them briefly just before the walls of the girl’s pussy contracted around her fingers.

   Mona’s mouth opened but she came silently, moaning only after gasping for breath.

    Then, they stared into each other’s eyes and that level of intimacy would certainly be enough to make Hanna come on her own, but Mona had an even better idea.

\- C’mere, baby doll – she took Hanna’s panties off, then making the blonde get onto a kneeling position on the bed. She slid her own head in between Hanna’s knees, caressing the blonde’s outter thighs as if telling her to relax them a bit. Hanna did so and Mona’s tongue reached her clit.

  It was Hanna’s turn to throw her head back and let out a faltering moan in pure pleasure. She held so hard onto the headboard of Mona’s bed that her knuckles turned white. Mona’s tongue was pointy and fast-paced against her clit at first, then flat and slow-paced. The girl seemed to know exactly what were the techniques she had to use in order to make Hanna crave for more after every single stroke. Which was funny because Hanna knew that Mona had never had sex with a girl before – just like herself. Perhaps she had simply practiced a lot on her hand or on juicier things like oranges.

   Hanna let out something between a breathy laugh and a moan given that thought while she gazed down at Mona. Actually, at the bottom of her dress that covered the girl’s face entirely. Mona had silently insisted on not taking Hanna’s dress off, as if having sex with the blonde in it had been a fantasy of hers for a long time.

   That thought only confirmed the fact that Mona made Hanna feel attractive as no one had ever done before. Given that and the girl’s relentless tongue on her clit, Hanna’s orgasm hit her but it didn’t stop there because Mona immediately sunk her nails into the flesh of Hanna’s thighs and the blonde screamed shamelessly as she was coming yet _again._ It was the most delightful mixture of pain and pleasure.

\- You just made me come twice – Hanna said, still a little breathless, once she was back to lying beside Mona.

\- _You_ just made me come twice – Mona shot back. They looked at each other and giggled. – You know multiple orgasms are mainly a gay thing, right?

   Hanna put her arms cozily around Mona’s waist, bringing her closer. She had heard things like that.

\- Yeah – she brushed her lips tenderly against Mona’s. – That felt totally gay. And I loved it.


End file.
